Oto
'''First Name "I'll Be Back."''' '''Oto ''' '''Last Name''' '''Unknown''' '''IMVU Name''' '''RPC''' '''Nicknames''' The boar, Death '''Age''' Over a millon years old '''Gender''' (Male) '''Height''' '''Weight''' n/a '''Blood type''' n/a '''Behaviour/Personality''' '''Oto is an control freak he wants to control everything he see's he wants people to bow down to his feet without questions and likes to use his power to make them do so, He also uses people and love to work alone he also trusts no one not even his own brother if it's between you or him he's picking himself at all cost.''' Apperance Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. '''What district do you live in?''' '''N/A''' '''Relationship''' Okami(Brother) '''Occupation''' N/A '''Fighting Style''' '''Weapon of Choice''' Allies/Enemies Priests: Enemies '''Background''' Back when the first war of the worlds had taken place in the Shinto realm, by the Oni demon named Oto. He was the reason for the war in his time as an demon he unleashed the evil demon spirits and allowed them to gain access to the real world, Oto believed that the people of earth should praise him and remember his name instead of worrying about there normal day lives. With this hate for the humans he grew angry knowing the rest of the Shinto gods wouldnt agree Oto began to take them out one by one. It wasnt until the Shinto gods had called for the Preists, this was before there was a Preist in each city,town,State. The four Preists combined there powers together to seal Oto away below Purgatory and to make sure he stood there they placed him in the 66 seals, which would keep him there forever. Oto was a very powerful Oni to fight seeing he the only known Oni to have differnt stages '''Oni Physiology'''